my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsumete Kyatchi
Tsumete Kyatchi was a first year student that currently studies in Class 2-A (Spartan). Born with the Mutant Quirk Croco-Claws, Tsumete has had a rough life due to his lack of an essential part of human anatomy: Fingers. While his mother was a Pro-Hero, Tsumete's father was quirkless. Combining this and his disability, Kyatchi finds himself the butt of many jokes and derogatory comments from many, many people. Despite this, he has no intention of giving up on his goal: To become a Pro-Hero and to thank his father, who invented 2 robotic arms to assist Tsumete, for the gift he has been given. Appearance Tsumete was a rather handsome young man, having spiky golden hair and a well defined physique as a result of regular exercise. He normally wears a sleeveless white shirt along with denim jeans, and wears the standard uniform of his school. His Hero Costume is consists of a carbon-steel armored suit concealing his entire body, with arm guards that can unfold if he decides to use his quirk. While the guards are unfolded, his claws gain a coloring similar to the suit's primary hue, with a few golden yellow patterns similar to circuitry. It's quite slow due to it's steel make up, but it's makes up for that in terms of durability, able survive a fall from a skyscraper with some repercussions. Personality Tsumete was a temperamental guy. He may be indifferent and calm one minute, and the next angrier than the Doom Marine. A Combination of his lack of dexterity and quirkless father has caused many to either make fun of or belittle him, which has made him insecure about making friends. He could be seen as rather uncaring or aloof, but this isn't true at all. He'd rather keep to himself than make friends, which is something that's difficult to do when you have a Red Reaper, a girl with weaponized lollipops, and a guy who can harden his body into diamonds. In battle, he has shown a "Shoot to Kill" attitude, going for drastic and incredibly dangerous fighting techniques that have the potential to cause serious harm, to the point where people can mistake him as an anti-hero. He doesn't intend to kill, but he finds it easier to channel his rage and bottled up anger into punches than into words. History Early Life Not much is known about his early life, except his father building his robotic arms and his incentive to become a hero arising. Death Tsumete lived a good life, not a great one, but a good one. He was killed in battle against the villain Railgunner, a coin shot to the head. His prosthetics are currently lost in Mt. Fuji, fried and damaged. Abilities Quirk Croco-Claws '''(クローズドクランプ, Kurōzudokuranpu) is a Mutant Quirk born from his mother's Shockwave quirk and his father's... love for crabs. The claws have twice the PSI of a Saltwater Crocodile's snap strength, giving him a frightening advantage against melee-based fighters. The quirk has 2 capabilities: A Close-Range snap attack that can restrain a target if clamped around the legs, and a medium-range shockwave attack caused by the snap. His favorite way of using his quirk is as a bludgeon, whacking his opponent's skulls to subdue them, which may or may not cause a concussion (Or breakage of the skull). However, against villains, he has no problem using half of his maximum clamp force (32,920 Newtons) to make them bleed or have them cry for mercy. So far, he has only demonstrated one Super Move: '''Stun-Wave. Super Moves * Stun Wave: First used during the Entrance Exam, Tsumete digs his hands into the ground, repeatedly opening and snapping them shut to cause vibrations strong enough to damage internal structures (Demonstrated against a 0-point robot) or stagger foes. * '''Scissor Crush: '''Yet to be demonstrated, Tsumete catches his opponents punch (By the wrist), and starts closing his claws around it with half strength. This is enough to start breaking the wrist bone, but not enough to require a cast. It's great at immobilizing an incoming attack. Weakness Predictability When Tsumete gets really, really, REALLY angry (Usually caused by people making fun of him being Fingerless), he starts thinking with his fists rather than his head, which can result in both devastating attacks and an easy to predict attack pattern. Equipment * '''Carbon-Steel Armor: '''Designed to protect Tsumete from powerful close range attacks or long range shots, this armor allows him to tank many projectiles as he charges right at the opponent. It's not very useful in pursuits, as it slows him down a bit, but it's good enough to accommodate Tsumete's aggresive fighting style * '''PyroShot: '''Built into both his robotic arms and hero costume, Tsumete can fire an extremely powerful beam of fire that is hot enough to melt steel. He has yet to use this in combat. Relationships Class 2-A Jason Usoho Neither of them have interacted at all with each other. Zazumi Iga Neither of them have interacted at all with each other. Arisa On'nanokoto Tsumete and Arisa have a neutral relationship. They don't really talk, and just have the regular side chats sometimes. Kazuki Hiro Neither of them have interacted at all with each other Feldt Langley When Shōhi was having a drunk spiel, Tsumete gave some advice on how to handle her. Other than that, they haven't talked at all. Sakurai Nakamoto Neither of them have interacted at all with each other Tenshi Chūjitsuna Neither of them have interacted at all with each other Ishiku Ginga Neither of them have interacted at all with each other AC Toriyama Neither of them have interacted at all with each other King Neither of them have interacted at all with each other Tatsuki Yoruma Neither of them have interacted at all with each other Hibiki Shimakaze Neither of them have interacted at all with each other Zaizen Miyoshi Neither of them have interacted at all with each other Asashi Hisaya Neither of them have interacted at all with each other Ichigo Aketchi Neither of them have interacted at all with each other. Shade Kurogane Neither of them have interacted at all with each other Ko Tori Neither of them have interacted at all with each other Hasaiki Kyoudasha Neither of them have interacted at all with each other Tatsu Kakusu Neither of them have interacted at all with each other Class 2-B Shōhi Henka Tsumete and Shohi have a sort of Love-Hate relationship. Due to Tsumete's mischievous flirting habits, Shōhi often has to, quite literally, slap some sense into him. Tsumete is also notorious for slipping alchohol into Shōhi's water bottle. Some people tease Shohi for secretly liking Tsumete. Trivia * His name contains the kanji for Claw, Hands and Catch * Originally, Tsumete was going to be female. This was changed later on. * According to the author ** Tsumete's favorite foods include Hot Pot, Chicken Teriyaki, Bacon, and Apple Pie. ** Tsumete dislikes being belittled for his lack of fingers, using too many ranged attacks * Tsumete is Pansexual. ** If you want to get real specific, Tsumete is a Heteromantic Pansexual.